


плюшевые джекбомы

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: просто милые (по задумке) джекбомы для поднятия настроения
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 поцелуев [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. др

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: хартлесс имжебом!!! он айс <3

джексон не поздравляет его первым в этом году, как в прошлом, и не поздравляет его ровно в 1:06, как в позапрошлом, и если честно, джебом думает, что джексон его вообще с большой вероятностью не поздравит совсем. может быть, он нарочно думает про большую вероятность, чтобы потом не расстраиваться. может быть, нет. джебому кажется, что он и не ждёт никакого поздравления.  
только когда оно таки приходит - он не удивляется. джебом просто стоит на солнечной японской улице и молчит в телефон. хорошо, что в сообщения можно молчать бесконечно долго и это не будет так же странно, как молчать в звонок.  
“ты держишь меня он рид", все равно находит джексон повод пожаловаться. внезапно это ужасно смешно, и вот своему собственному гоготу на весь остров джебом уже удивляется. мирно спящая рядом кошка вообще от него сбегает, когда джебом смеётся, машет рукой и хлопает самого себя по коленке прямо сквозь дырку в джинсах. в японии так хорошо одному, в дырявых джинсах и с незнакомыми (пока что) котами рядом. очень свободно.  
наверное, поэтому он отвечает спустя ещё один джексонов комплейн и надутый стикер (что за машина времени, почему вообще) - “я очень скучаю”.  
и почти прикидывает, можно ли вписать в последний день отпуска перелет до неизвестного китайского города.  
кошка опасливо возвращается, джебом чешет ее за ушком, не обращая внимания на сердитые попытки укусить, а потом отправляет джексону их селку вместе - зажмуренную и очень счастливую.  
теперь джексон тоже держит его он рид и улыбается, наверное. хочется верить, что да. и хочется верить, что не последний раз улыбается из-за джебома в этом году и дальше тоже.


	2. награда

джексон наклоняется к марку сообщить какую-то ну очень важную и не терпящую никаких отлагательств про битуби, и джебом гулко кашляет ровно посередине, когда они шепчутся по-английски. кажется, что нарочно, наверное, как будто пытается помешать. как будто ему неудобно, что они шепчутся через него. на самом деле ему всё равно - ему давно-давно всё равно, с кем и о чём шепчется джексон. неудобно только то, что джебом в принципе кашляет, а они на премии, а на носу ещё клип снимать.  
на самом деле, конечно, как раз теперь не всё равно. было всё равно, пока джексон с ним тоже шептался на всех языках, тыкался носом в ухо и в шею, и джебом в основном через это понимал, что джексон хочет сказать, когда говорит не по-корейски и не по знакомому ему английскому. джебом кашляет снова и ненавидит себя за это.  
\- болеешь, - тихо говорит джексон, обрывая разговор с марком. джебом на него не смотрит, но он знает, что джексон не смотрит тоже и разговаривает как бы со столом. - помнишь, я привозил штуку от горла? у меня есть ещё.  
пошёл ты, думает джебом. вылечи себя сам, думаешь, никто не видел репорты из китая, что ли. или тебя самого, в общем, зачем репорты, когда джексон сидит совсем близко и его мешки под глазами не скрыть никакой волшебной пудрой.  
\- и витамины ещё, - джебом кашляет в ответ, просто потому что на улице было адски холодно, и помещение тоже топят недостаточно, и слава богу он хотя бы сидит в пиджаке. отвратительно получится, если джексон сейчас решит его пожалеть.  
джексон гладит джебома по спине - не жалостливо, так что к сожалению прикосновение не бесит. пальцы едут по позвоночнику просто мягко и заботливо, как никто другой не умеет и как джебом хотел бы, чтобы джексон умел относиться к самому себе, дурак. почему так получается, что ему постоянно кажется, что он любит джексона больше, чем тот сам себя - даже сейчас, когда вроде бы им обоим уже не положено друг друга любить нисколечко, не то что больше относительно кого угодно.  
\- он ходит без шарфа, а шапку сгрызла нора, - ябедничает марк, мгновенно разряжая обстановку. джексон сердито цокает языком и что-то шутит, но руку убирает едва посередине шутки.  
когда они возвращаются в общежитие, джебом открывает свою сумку достать блокнот с песнями, кашляет над ней ещё пару раз и видит сверху сироп от горла и коробку иероглифических витаминов.


	3. джасту шк

телефон отображает входящий звонок (не звонит на самом деле, конечно, никаких звуков, пожалуйста) ровно тогда, когда джебом переступает порог и разувается, стягивая кроссовки за пятку. ответить он не успевает, но успевает заметить, что звонок идёт по вичату, и сразу ясно, в чём дело. у него только один контакт в вичате.

— есть? - без особой надежды спрашивает мама, пока он не ушёл к себе. джебом качает головой. мамин кимчиччим хорошо, но ещё минус три-четыре килограмма это лучше. наверное. возможно. он не очень сильный духом человек.  
— только попробую, - бормочет джебом, не переставая перекатывать из стороны в сторону мысль про необходимость перезвонить. вичат с неотвеченным звонком уже выстрелил парой нетерпеливых эмотиконов - о эти ужасные китайские эмотиконы, все как один анимированные и с иероглифами. в пекине на час меньше, но всё равно ужасно поздно, и конечно стоило бы перезвонить пораньше, чтобы пораньше закончить.

— я тебе принесу в комнату, - мама подмигивает, и джебом быстро целует ее в щеку, а потом и обнимает тоже. уже обнимал перед началом, после конца тоже обнимал, но что делать, если хочется ещё, а джебом - как уже понятно - правда не очень сильный духом человек.

в зеркале на него смотрит уставшее лицо с едва проклюнувшейся, но заметной вблизи щетиной на подбородке. макияж смыт наполовину, так же наполовину стянута уличная кофта. джебом в середине смены одежды на пижаму отвлекается на перезвонить. рука висит в рукаве толстовки, телефон он зажимает плечом. сейчас ещё не хватало взять в руки ложку, чтобы ещё и только попробовать по-быстрому и не отрываясь от остальных процессов.

пахнет вкусно, и джебому жалко, что он не может через звонок передать запахи. с другой стороны, это он любит острое, а джексон бы действительно попробовал только на самом кончике ложки и потом с драматичным лицом выдул бутылку фирменного йогурта.  
— я слышу, что ты жуешь, - говорит джексон вместо привет. - ночью.  
— один кусочек, - виновато говорит джебом и сам же смеётся над своими попытками оправдаться. на него удивлённо смотрит кунта, и осуждающе - нора. остальные трое видимо гуляют по дому сами по себе.

— а ты собираешься спать? - джебом тоже умеет задавать вопросы с подковыркой. вообще было бы проще просто включить видеозвонок, чай, не в эфире уже, но китайский интернет не всегда тянет, и наверное раз джексон изначально просто звонил, значит ему сейчас так удобнее.  
— скоро, - неопределенно говорит джексон. джебом дует на густой горячий соус под рассказы джексона о съёмках. он периодически перескакивает на комментарии про их с югёмом шоукейс, и выходит мешанина не хуже той, что у джебома в тарелке. ему нравится так же сильно. ему просто нравится сейчас сидеть у себя, краем глаза смотреть на разлегшихся по полу котов и слушать джексона. лучшая часть дня. ну, то есть, шоукейс был классный и всё такое, и джебом гордится новым релизом, но правда приятно, что сейчас можно это просто вспоминать вприкуску с кимчи.

— этот юнит мне нравится больше, - говорит джексон, и джебом смеётся зубами об ложку.  
— сейчас никого не записывают в лучшие друзья джинена?  
— о! это тоже, - джебом представляет, как джексон растягивает губы в улыбку и возможно хлопает обо что-нибудь, обрадовавшись такой отличной причине. - мне нравится макнэ им джебом.

— ты, - джебом вздыхает, таки стягивает кофту и шлепается на кровать. - иди спать, маленькая клубничка.

— я большой шоколадный торт, - возмущение вероятно сотрясает весь пекин, но в следующий момент джексон уже хихикает сам: - и на правах большого шоколадного торта я велел твоему лидеру требовать больше эгё.

джебом жмурится, потому что кунта садится рядом с ним и лезет хвостом в лицо. возможно, ещё джебом делает селку в этот момент. наверное. он не смотрит на нее сам - сила духа, вот это всё, ему не хватает. просто быстро кликает отправить.

ответ он получает уже утром - небритый лохматый джексон зарывается в подушку в темноте и под стать той самой подушке надувает щёки. возможно, у нового дня лучшая часть какая-то такая.


	4. доброе утро, макао

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для базаровой.

будильник жужжит над ухом не слишком раздражающей мелодией, но очень раздражающей вибрацией; джебом наполовину приоткрывает один глаз (два было бы чересчур, не заслужил будильник столько чести), смотрит на время и решительно свайпает на отключение. глаз можно закрыть обратно. господи хорошо-то как — завернуться в одеяло, вспомнить, что концерт в Макао уже прошёл вчера, сразу же решить, что завтрак в местном отеле недостаточно хорош, чтобы ради него вылезать из кровати, и предвкусить возможность спать дальше.

сначала, правда, джебом делает важное - чмокает спящего джексона в небритую щёку, прижимается носом куда-то между ней и розовеньким джексоновым ухом, застывает так ненадолго (достаточно, чтобы вдохнуть и выдохнуть запах джексона) и откатывается вбок засыпать обратно. джексон вчера работал, ходил на концерт и потом ещё работал, так что джебом не помнит, как джексон попал к нему в номер и забрал себе целую половину одеяла посреди ночи.

для джексона, конечно, всё равно не жалко. джебом бы ему и подушку отдал, даже просить не надо было бы. но подушка у джексона есть своя.

когда джебом просыпается второй раз, уже без внешних раздражителей, а честно сам по себе, то телефон его встречает не будильником, а несколькими сообщениями от югёма — доброе утро^^, фото недостаточно вкусного по мнению джебома завтрака, странные идеи вроде пойти погулять по городу, селка, призванная продемонстрировать, что югём пошёл гулять совершенно один, без хёнов, которые вообще-то могли бы следить за его безопасностью и всё такое. возможно, "несколько сообщений" было преуменьшением.

джексон всё ещё спит. джебом устраивается на боку поудобнее и смотрит на спящего джексона, просто потому что. ему нравится джексон и нравится то, что джексон сейчас спит, и нравится щетина у джексона на подбородке. концерта в макао джебом ждал больше всего из всех частей тура — вот ради этого момента, да.

ради того, чтобы уловить зыбкую границу между тем, как джексон вот ещё совсем глубоко спит, а вот уже тянет вверх затекшие от лежания руки и надувает губы полубодрствуя и полусонно. у джексона закрыты глаза, но когда джебом его мягко целует в как будто специально ради того вырученные губы, он не дёргается, сбрасывая остатки сна, как можно было бы ожидать, а только улыбается и отвечает. джебом чувствует, как его кусают за губу, а потом язык джексона гладит его дёсны, и это лучшее утро на свете, пусть не заканчивается.

— хоть бы зубы дал почистить, — хрипловато говорит джексон. джебом мотает головой и шлёпается на него сверху, распластываясь поверх джексона всем телом, чтобы никуда не посмел уходить.  
— не хочу, просто лежи.

джексон высовывает кое-как руку из-под джебома, берёт свой телефон и читает пришедшие за ночь сообщения. куча по делам, конечно, и он отвечает на них, чуть нахмурившись, иногда записывая быстрые голосовые сообщения на китайском. джебом слушает так и не выученный (если не считать жизненно важное во ай ни) язык, по-прежнему лёжа прямо на джексоне, иногда завороженно гипнотизируясь тем, как дёргается его кадык во время разговора. тоже поцеловать бы, но джексон правда не любит никаких отвлечений от работы, даже таких. 

— эми купили мяч размером с неё, — информирует джексон, переходя к самым важным апдейтам за прошедшие часы, и джебом кое-как изворачивает шею, чтобы тоже заглянуть в экран, где эми попеременно выглядывает то справа, то слева от реально гигантского разноцветного мяча. джексон засовывает ладонь между рёбрами джебома и его рукой. сначала приятно и тепло, а потом, понятное дело, джексон его щекочет и сам же над этим смеётся. джебом откатывается вбок снова, выпадая из-под одеяла, но джексон тянет его обратно к себе.

— мне мама прислала котов, — тоже делится джебом не менее важными новостями, и теперь они вместе смотрят видео, где кунта пытается залезть на хребет степенно жующей корм норе. голова джебома у джексона на плече, джексонов подбородок упирается ему в макушку. к концу информационного обмена у джебома даже руки устают держать на весу телефон. ну, на самом деле и правильно — руки можно занять чем-нибудь более интересным.

— во сколько у вас рейс? — спрашивает джексон зачем-то, когда джебом запускает пальцы под резинку его трусов и наконец-то целует в томительно манившую уже добрых полчаса шею. джебом мотает головой:  
— достаточно поздно.

он потом во всех интервью скажет, что самый запомнившийся шоукейс был в макао, и ни в одном не скажет — чем именно.


	5. карантин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> видеозвонок Джексона и Джебома во время карантина Джексона в Китае

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #19 джекбомы на удачу хисе %)))

Джексон на экране максимально небритый, Джебом уже и не помнит, когда видел его настолько усатым и почти бородатым — а может, и не видел никогда раньше, учитывая, насколько бешеный график Джексона всегда требовал выглядеть на все сто. Карантинные две недели, наверное, самый долгий перерыв в его деятельности со времён дебюта GOT7. Как ни крути, раньше даже если они все хором не репетировали и не готовили новый камбэк, едва откатав тур, Джексон непременно находил себе каких-нибудь увлекательных приключений самостоятельно.

Не то чтобы он бросил работать, дожидаясь разрешения выйти из китайского отеля на китайскую землю, конечно. Просто работа была ограничена онлайн-активностью, единственная камера, коей довелось видеть Джексона последние дни, была телефонной, ну и вот. Результат, так сказать, налицо. Джебом вроде бы наблюдал за растущей на Джексоне щетиной в процессе, но сейчас всё равно удивительно. Рука так и тянется потрогать, почесать; приходится постоянно себя мысленно одёргивать и напоминать, что на ближайшие несколько месяцев Джексон принадлежит Китаю.

— Хохо чам, — говорит Джексон. Джебом вздыхает и кое-как размещает телефон на груди. Пусть небритый Джексон любуется всеми его подбородками.

— Это же в три часа ночи было, ты что, слушал?

— Ага, — Джексон кивает и улыбается: — АСМР из тебя не очень, я так и не уснул, пока ты не свернулся.

— Потому что надо было уснуть ещё до того, как я начал.

Джексон картинно дуется, выпячивает губу и чуть не попадает ею по телефону. Негигиенично, это раз, опасно для нервной системы Им Джебома, это два. Она у него и так не самая сильная, особенно после прокалывания и последующего вынимания пирсинга под глазом.

— Я же пока ничего не делаю, — бубнит надутый Джексон. Джебом бы его сейчас потыкал пальцем в щёку, поржал в шею над обиженным ворчанием в ответ на любой самый безобидный подкол. Наверное, укусить в оттопыренную губу и не успел бы, Джексон бы сам сообразил, что так надо сделать. — Ничего не делаю, а значит, режим не нужен… Я картошку фри вчера ел.

— А я лапки заказывал, — Джебом потягивается, забыв про телефон, и тот падает ему на живот. Джексон, вероятно, наблюдает некоторое время за красотой джебомова потолка. Затем потолок по идее сменяется мельтешением: Джебом возвращает телефон в исходную позицию и попутно рассуждает о том, как он теперь может хоть десять раз в день жрать острое.

— Туалетной бумагой запастись не забудь, — теперь уже очередь Джексона подъебать. — Смотрел тикток про бумагу, который я скинул?

Джебом мнётся. Хочется ответить “да”, но вдруг Джексон примется шутить с отсылками и правда всё равно выйдет наружу. Сказать “нет”... ну, сейчас у них счёт подъёбок один к одному, а когда Джебом объяснит, почему проигнорировал тикток, то сразу проиграет с разгромным счётом.

— Там приложение надо ставить, — неохотно гундит он. — Ничего не понял.

Джексон, конечно, с очевидным удовольствием частит про его старость, к каждой фразе нарочито добавляя “хён”. Сложно сказать, сработала бы его тирада как АСМР, но успокаивающе она воздействует точно. У Джебома все мысли отключаются, кроме того, что Джексона приятно слушать.

Он скучает, но об этом они сейчас говорить не будут. Вот вернётся Джексон — и поговорят. И не только поговорят. Сейчас лучше вот про танцевальное шоу, где со дня на день начнутся съёмки. Вот вылезет Джексон из карантина — и сразу туда. Они перебирают всякую-разную информацию о соперниках Джексона, спорят про танцевальные стили, обсуждают лидерство. Хорошо, что хотя бы видеозвонки доступны в любой момент.

— Хён, — Джексон вдруг серьёзнеет, — а вот на самом деле, ты думаешь, я справлюсь? Ты же всю жизнь танцуешь, вот как тебе кажется? И лидер тоже.

— Лидер не всю жизнь, к счастью, — усмехается Джебом и потом тоже очень всерьёз говорит: — Справишься, конечно, как иначе.

Сложно не нервничать, конечно. Джебом нервничает в студии каждый раз, хотя уже сто лет как привык к творческим процессам записей. И перед камбэком нервничает, хотя сколько их уже было. А Джексон вроде бы успел потусить на танцевальных шоу, да и не один раз, но сейчас всё равно новый опыт.

Джебом ему медленно и размеренно раскладывает по полочкам объективные аргументы, почему Джексон — прекрасная кандидатура на роль капитана в танцевальной команде, и тот слушает, кивает, не спорит. Соглашается, хотел бы верить Джебом. Хотел бы верить, что немного помогает сейчас.

— А ещё, — Джебом ставит телефон на стул рядом с кроватью и ложится на живот, глядя в него, — это просто так лично от меня.

Подносит руку к губам, целует сложенные щепотью пальцы и как бы вбрасывает поцелуй в звонок.

— На удачу.


End file.
